Let's Not and Pretend We Did
by Bella in the Abyss
Summary: It took them seven years but they got there eventually. Seven times Harry and Hermione almost kissed and the first time they finally did.
1. First Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven times Harry and Hermione almost kissed. First year; smuggling out Norbert.<br>Disclaimer: Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHANCE<strong>

At last, Norbert was going…going…gone. As Charlie Weasley and his friends vanished from sight, Hermione sank to her knees.

'I cannot believe we got away with that.' She whispered. Harry knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it tightly, needing the assurance and comfort more than she could say. Her eyes were wide and glazed and Harry could feel her hand shaking, whether from the cold night air or the letdown of adrenaline of their latest adventure he didn't know.

'Hey, we've been in stickier situations.' He said. No need to elaborate. The image of a three headed dog flashed through both their minds. Harry shivered and Hermione let out a little whimper.

'I should apologise for dragging you into that.' Hermione looked up at Harry, a look of mild surprise on her face.

'Dragging me into what? I didn't have to follow you. I was being nosy and self-righteous.' She stood up and turned away from her friend. Harry stood up as well, trying to establish eye contact again but Hermione stubbornly kept her eyes firmly trained on her feet. 'I just wanted to say "I told you so." And I did, after we'd nearly been killed. I mean, who wants to hear "I told you so" at a moment like that? No wonder you h-hated me.' Harry almost didn't hear that last part, Hermione's voice had dropped to an almost inaudible level. But he did and a wave of guilt engulfed him. It was true he hadn't always been as fond of Hermione as he was now but he had never wanted her to feel hated. Without thinking he grabbed her hands and tugged her closer to his body. She slowly looked up and Harry felt his guilt double at the sight of tears in her eyes.

'I never hated you.' He told her with such honesty in his voice that Hermione was left with no choice but to believe him.

Harry and Hermione were now standing eye to eye, their faces barely six inches apart. Hermione started to lean in…

A metallic clang reverberated throughout the castle, the echo seeming to carry on for hours. The two out of bound students jumped and dropped hands like they'd been burnt. Both were blushing a furious red but the dark of the night hid their embarrassment.  
>'We should go.' Harry croaked. Hermione nodded and they sprinted down the stairs, both forgetting the silvery cloak left behind in the astronomy tower.<p>


	2. Second Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven times Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Second year; Valentines Day.<br>Disclaimer: Is there a point to these things? I mean, as long as I'm not claiming to actually _be _J.K Rowling then do I need to really need to say I'm not?

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHANCE<strong>

If Harry heard one more rendition of _'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_' he would start throwing hexes and he wasn't much fussed whom he hit. After dinner that day, Harry used every secret passage and shortcut he knew to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower without meeting anyone. Then he could sneak upstairs to the dormitories and…

'Harry!' His temper snapped the leash and he whirled around to face his tormentor, yelling as he did, 'Look, why don't you go jump in the Black L-' He spluttered to a halt when he saw he was face to face with a slightly bemused Hermione.

'Excuse me?' she said in a cold voice usually reserved for when Ron made one of his insensitive comments about how mental she was for willingly going into the library. Harry rushed to explain and fought the urge to step back from his bushy haired friend.

'I thought it was Fred and George about to ambush me with _'His eyes are as green_,' Hermione nodded in understanding but the corner of her mouth twitched. A strange noise escaped her throat but was held back by her tightly clamped lips.

'You think that nightmare was funny?' He asked, incredulous. And then to Harry's never-ending surprise Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

'Your face…priceless…funny….' She choked out between giggles. After a minute she wiped away her tears of mirth and peeped at Harry's stony expression.

'Harry, I just spent weeks in the hospital wing with a tail. I could use a laugh.' He sighed.

'Fine, laugh it up.' Hermione bit down on her lip to stop any more laughter. Suddenly her face lit up and she started digging around for something in her overstuffed bag.

'I got you something!' she announced, obviously pleased with herself. Harry wasn't so happy. He imagined it was a thick book to help him improve his History of Magic marks, something Hermione had been nagging him about earlier today. Instead she pulled out a silver photo frame and handed it to Harry with a flourish.

'Happy Valentine's Day!' she sang. Harry was hesitant to take it. Hermione saw this and tsked.

'Don't worry, it isn't going to sing. It's just a token of the best friendship I could ever wish for.' Harry stunned into silence reached out and took the frame. Inside was a photo of himself and Hermione at Hogsmeade train station. He remembered it had been taken last year just before they left on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had a white bandage on his face and Hermione would look up at it every so often with an exasperated expression then smile and wrap her arms around Harry, both of them laughing. Next to his invisibility cloak and the photo album he'd received last year, this was the best present Harry had ever gotten.

'Thank you.' He said softly before looking at her guiltily. 'I didn't get you anything.' The real Hermione gave him one of her patented bear hugs.

'I don't need anything more than I have.'

'I'm just not used to getting something without…'

'Being forced to jump through hoops to get it. I know.' She stepped back letting Harry have some space.

'You know those _relatives_,' she spat the word out venomously, 'are scum and as soon as I turn seventeen I am coming to hex the snot out of them.'

He appreciated the sentiment behind her statement but Harry wasn't comfortable with Hermione discussing his life at the Dursleys. It wasn't something he talked about or really even thought about. He looked down at the picture again to distract himself. Picture Harry and Hermione were laughing and Hermione kept reaching up to hug Harry's neck. It was a great photo.

Harry really should find some way to thank his friend. What do normal people get each other for Valentine's Day? Roses? He didn't know where to find any. Chocolates? Hermione usually avoided sugary snacks, a bad habit Harry was determined to break. Jewellery? Harry instantly dismissed that idea. He could think of only one other Valentine related thank you and his face flushed at the thought. He could never kiss Hermione. Not that he didn't like her or think she wasn't pretty but this was _Hermione_. Hermione who was currently snapping her fingers in Harry's face, saying 'Care to join me back on earth?' He looked back up with a start. Her smiling face was conveniently close and Harry decided if he was going to do it, it would best be done quickly.

'Hermione…'

She held up her hand in a stop talking gesture, her eyes wide. 'Shh, do you hear that?' He didn't at first but then he heard a faint voice coming closer.

_'Oh, his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. His hair is as dark as a blackboard._' Harry turned to Hermione, panic clearly etched on his face.

'Hermione, I'm gonna run now.' She nodded.

'Yeah you should.' He did and Hermione was left alone wondering what he was about to say to her before she'd interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, I know. But it's really hard to find a good HHr CoS moment that isn't the reunion scene. Not thrilled with this. On the other hand- do you reckon this was canon Harry's and Ginny's wedding song? **


	3. Third Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven time Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Third year; it's a cliche, I know.<br>Disclaimer: I wasn't even born when Harry first got on the Hogwarts Express. I missed that by a month and a half.  
>AN To celebrate the fact the world didn't end on Saturday, (and here's me all prepared for the zombie invasion with the perfect rapture day outfit picked out) I've decided to post this a few days early.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD CHANCE<strong>

Patience, Harry decided, was not one of his virtues. Almost an hour had passed but it may as well been days. Hermione sat next to him watching the Whomping Willow with a serene expression on her face, only the intermittent chewing of her bottom lip betrayed how nervous she really was. She shivered in the cool night air and Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her much smaller hands between his in an attempt to keep her warm. She leaned against him and gave him murmured thanks.

Even by the muted light of the full moon, half hidden by the clouds, Harry thought Hermione looked sickly and pale. All those late nights, missed meals and repeated hours. Harry had never made a real effort to discover the secret of how Hermione was keeping up with her insane schedule. Oh, he had asked but given up easily when told to mind his own business. Wasn't the well-being of his best friend his business? And when he saw how tired and burned out she looked, why hadn't he insisted she eat something, take a nap or just take an hour to relax? Sure Hermione was as stubborn as a hippogriff but then again so was he.

'Hermione.'

'Harry?' Her voice was tinged with more than a little drowsiness.

'I'm glad you have that time turner.'

'I'm glad t -'

'But it was really stupid of you to have it in the first place.' He interrupted. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

'I…you…Sirius…what are you talking about!' she hissed angrily. She wiggled, trying to break out of Harry's grasp but he tightened his hold. He planned to have his say.

'Isn't your health more important than achieving another damn perfect grade?' She stopped struggling and gave a small shocked gasp. She turned in his arms and stared up at him.

'I was _fine_, Harry. And I don't recall you being so concerned for my health when you and Ron stopped talking to me.' Harry slowly lowered his arms so they were wrapped around Hermione's waist, her arms pinned to her side.

'I'm always concerned for my best friend. I'm just a little slow sometimes. I'm sorry. For everything.' Hermione's breathing hitched and she was blushing. It seemed to her she was a_lways_ blushing around Harry.

'B-best fr-friend?' She stuttered.

'The best.' He whispered. Harry lowered his face to hers; Hermione held her breath and her eyes fluttered shut…

Buckbeak let out an enormous squawk and Harry saw over Hermione's head seven indistinct figures and one bushy tailed cat emerge from the Whomping Willow.

'Here we come.' He said, cursing the ridiculous timing of it all.

'So?' Hermione whispered, her eyes still closed, lips slightly parted. Harry chuckled and her eyes flew open.

'Oh! Um…' Then she wrenched herself out of Harry's embrace and ran to stand next to Buckbeak, waiting for the next stage of their plan.

Both teenagers were feeling cold again.


	4. Fourth Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven time Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Fourth year; damsel in distress.<br>Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
>AN: Not sure I like this one so much. I had a better version but it didn't save for whatever reason.

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTH CHANCE<strong>

Walking across boulder strewn ground is always going to result in a few stumbles. And occasionally those stumbles become painful accidents. Walking back to Hogsmeade village from Sirius's mountain hideout was easy for Snuffles, walking on four legs. And as Harry and Ron both had longer legs than her, Hermione was lagging behind the other three. No one saw the moment she stumbled on a loose rock, which twisted her left ankle or when she fell to the ground, cutting her leg open on the sharp edge of a boulder. But they weren't so far away that they missed her pained cry.

Snuffles ears pricked up and he ran back, closely followed by his godson and friend. Snuffles reached Hermione first; he let out a whimper and sniffed her bleeding leg.

'Sirius if you lick me right now, so help me God I will have you neutered.' She hissed through her teeth. Snuffles gave her an affronted look-which was strange to see on a dog-and barked.

'Hermione!'

Harry and Ron had caught up with Snuffles; Harry went instantly to Hermione's side but Ron stood back paling at the sight of blood. Harry grabbed his wand and using the auguamenti charm, cleaned out the gash on Hermione's leg. After some protest from Hermione, Harry tore off a strip of his robes for a tourniquet. After he had tied it off, he took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Sirius changed back and asked, 'Can you make it back to the castle?' Hermione shrugged then winced. Her tolerance for pain wasn't very high and right now she was in pain.

'My ankle is twisted. I won't make it back without help.' She breathed through the pain, telling herself if Harry could get cut up by a dragon without complaining then she could deal with a twisted ankle and a cut. Harry started tracing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Sirius flicked his gaze between Harry and Ron. Coming to the correct conclusion that Harry wouldn't leave Hermione he focused instead on a pale Ron.

'Go to the village and find someone who can heal Hermione. It doesn't have to up to Madam Pomfrey's standards but good enough to get Hermione back to the Hospital Wing.' Ron nodded and ran off. Hermione turned to Sirius and smiled. 'Sorry, I snapped at you Sirius.' He accepted her apology and gave her a one armed hug. He had grown quite fond of Hermione.

'Maybe you should leave now, Sirius. Even as Snuffles you may attract unwanted attention.' Harry agreed with her and after saying goodbye he changed back to Snuffles and headed back up the mountain, taking one last look at the two teenagers who had saved him from the Dementors Kiss last year, tongue lolling out as he gave a doggy grin at the sight of Hermione leaning against Harry.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione made an absentminded comment on what her mother used to do for her when she was young and hurt herself. Kiss and make it better is a common Muggle remedy, she explained. When she saw Harry's eyes darken, Hermione quickly replayed her last words in her mind and saw how they could be misconstrued. Did she care if Harry mistook her innocent comment for an invitation? Hell no! In fact she subtly puckered her lips and tilted her face up…

'Harry! Hermione!' Ron had returned, bringing with him a mousy haired middle aged man.

'Seriously!' Hermione cried, not loud enough for Ron or the man to hear but Harry gave a dry chuckle.

'I know.' He deadpanned. They both sighed and plastered on fake smiles for Ron and the stranger.

The man Ron had found knew enough about healing to partially close the cut and take away some of Hermione's pain. With sincere thanks and a promise to visit Madam Pomfrey as soon as they returned, the trio set off back to Hogwarts, Hermione limping and supported between Harry and Ron.


	5. Fifth Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven time Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Fifth year; Luna is a BAMF and stuff.<br>Disclaimer: Nope.  
>AN My personal favourite for two reasons. Luna gets to show off how totally awesome she is and I finally get to use the word iridescent in a sentence. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTH CHANCE<strong>

It was the lesson the entire DA had been waiting for. Today Harry was going to teach them the Patronus Charm. First he demonstrated his own Patronus. The iridescent life-size stag pranced around the room, stopping in front of Hermione who giggled as a surge of happiness filled her up. Unable to resist she reached out and stroked Prong's muzzle. All eyes were on the awe inspiring Patronus so no one noticed Harry shiver. As he was linked to Prongs, he could feel Hermione's gentle touch on his own cheek very close to the corner of his mouth. That touch blew his concentration all to hell and the DA sighed as Prongs faded to mist.

'Right!' Harry clapped his hands together and grinned at the eagerness of the other students. 'You need to choose a happy memory to power your patronus, make it the happiest you've ever been. Without that memory the words alone won't do anything.' The others nodded impatiently; Hannah Abbott was actually bouncing on her toes in her excitement to get started.

'Repeat after me, Expecto Patronum.' Harry wasn't surprised when no one managed to conjure even the faintest of mists.

'It takes time.' He encouraged them. After ten minutes though there was still no success.

'Look, most of you are saying the words but not concentrating on your happy memory.' They were a few muttered suggestions on where he could shove his happy memory but they were drowned out by gasps of shock and joy when several students produced a fine white mist including Ron and Hermione.

'Excellent. Keep going.' To everyone's surprise (except her own) Luna Lovegood was the first to conjure a corporeal patronus. Her silver hare hopped around the room once then faded. Luna gave her fellow DA members a dreamy smile then proceeded to hum Christmas carols under her breath for the remainder of the meeting.

'Well done, Luna.' Harry said giving her a brief one armed hug. Encouraged by Luna's success, the others started producing mist that took on a vague resemblance to an animal.

Harry saw Hermione's obvious frustration at not getting something right the first try. He decided to give her a helping hand.

He silently walked up behind her and whispered close to her ear, 'So what's your happiest memory?' Hermione's stomach swooped and she swore her heart skipped a few beats. The memory she had been using was the day she found out she'd broken Hogwarts records on her first year charms exam but with the lingering feel of Harry's breath on the back of her neck, a different memory sprung to mind.

Waiting with Harry by the Whomping Willow. It was a full moon and he was holding her in his arms. Harry had been about to kiss her, she knew it. And in that moment she felt like, for the first time in her life she had found somewhere she belonged. That was when she had an epiphany. It wasn't enough to just think of a memory. She had to remember how it felt, her stomach in knots, her breathing ragged. She had to truly immense herself in her memory. With Harry standing behind her it was all too easy. Unconsciously leaning back into him she raised her wand and cried, _'Expecto Patronum!_' Once again silver mist erupted from her wand but this time it materialised into a playful otter.

Unexpected. Hermione thought before her otter swam around her in circles, stopping occasionally to nuzzle her hair. She laughed and the otter flipped over onto its back and backstroked towards Harry who was also laughing. He reached out and stroked a finger along the full length of the otters back. Hermione let out a loud yelp as her otter faded away. She had just felt a gentle touch tracing her spine from the base of her neck to the small of her back, a touch that left her with a tingling sensation from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Noticing everyone was staring at her; she blushed and mumbled 'It tickles.'

'Hermione.' She looked over her shoulder at Harry who was smiling at her in a way that had her thinking of the old Muggle saying, the cat that ate the canary. Yep, Harry definitely looked smug.

'Yeah?' she said, not meaning to whisper but doing so anyway. Nothing else was said as the two teenagers continued to gaze at each other, ignoring the cries of delight or moans of disappointment around them as silver animals or mist were conjured or faded into nothing.

Unbeknownst to the other, both were plotting ways to get the other alone after the meeting. Preferably in a broom closet.

But at that moment the door to the room of requirement opened and next thing Harry knew, something was tugging his robes somewhere at the knee and a shrill voice was heard saying, 'Harry Potter sir…'


	6. Sixth Chance

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven times Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Sixth year; bonus cliche.<br>Disclaimer: I'm breaking my heart here. 

* * *

><p><strong>SIXTH CHANCE<strong>

Obviously Ron wasn't going to miss him, it didn't look like he was going to separate from Lavender Brown any time soon without surgical intervention, so Harry went to look for Hermione. He had seen her leave the common room not a minute ago so she couldn't have gone far.

Finding her in the first empty classroom he tried he quickly confirmed that she had seen the show Ron and Lavender were putting on for the Gryffindors. He sat next to her and held her wand-free hand, entwining their fingers in a now familiar gesture of comfort and friendship.

Hermione felt empty. The boy she had her heart set on since third year was suddenly and intensely attracted to the youngest Weasley. She thought of Ginny like a sister but she would always wonder if Ginny saw Harry, the occasionally stubborn occasionally lazy occasionally grumpy, brooding git or Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the baby who defeated the Dark Lord that grew up to become the twelve year old boy who slayed a basilisk and saved the damsel in distress.

Then came the icing on the cake. Ron was the only other male she was comfortable with who saw her as the female she was thank you very much, the only one who had shown an interest in her as a girl not just as homework help. Hadn't he acted jealous when Viktor Krum escorted her to the Yule Ball? And earlier this year, when she had innocently (yeah right) pointed out how attractive Harry had become to the female population this year Ron had acted sullen all through breakfast. And now Ron was snogging a giggling, air headed twit. _Maybe if I pop a few buttons on my blouse and roll up my skirt a few inches, I'll get my message across_ Hermione thought bitterly. She glanced over at Harry. Harry was always honest with her.

'Am I really that unattractive, Harry?' she asked in a small voice, tears threatening to leak out.

Harry felt like he'd been gutted. He always felt like this when Hermione was hurting. It was like, somewhere in the last five years, his happiness had become contingent on her happiness. He lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes so she could see the truth written there.

'You're beautiful, Mione.' He said in a rough voice.

Her heart leapt. No one had given her a nice nickname before. Her parents had told her she had a lovely name and shouldn't mangle it, but it had frustrated her no end when she was young because no one her age could pronounce her 'lovely' name. So they called her bookworm beaver. Mione. She liked it. Hermione lifted her face toward Harry, she didn't feel like crying anymore but a single tear had escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek…

Harry watched Hermione come closer, he lowered his face to meet hers but saw a single tear fall from her eye. He remembered Cho, that first kiss under the mistletoe and her endless crying. Without thinking, he pulled back from Hermione and regretted it instantly. Something in Hermione broke and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Before he could apologise and explain he was interrupted by the impeccable timing of Ron and Lavender. After Hermione had her revenge on Ron in the form of a flock of canaries, she'd run out of the room. The sound of the sobs she could no longer contain ripped into Harry worse than any canary attack.


	7. Last Chance?

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven time Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Seventh year; celebrations and mourning.<br>Disclaimer: I own the books and DVDs.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHANCE?<strong>

Inside Shell Cottage a very loud and very energetic party was happening. The occupants and their guests were celebrating the arrival of Teddy Remus Lupin, the shining new beacon of hope and light on an otherwise dark horizon.

Teddy Lupin's newly appointed godfather Harry Potter was a little overwhelmed at the moment. He had escaped the cramped cottage for a few minutes of solitary reflection and to give Dobby the good news.

'I don't know how to be a godfather, Dobby. Sirius was in Azkaban for nearly my whole life and I don't have anyone else to ask.' Harry knew not to expect answers from a grave but just talking out loud about his problems and concerns made him feel a little bit better. And he liked to think the energetic and slightly maniacal Elf was somehow listening. 'I'm honoured and thrilled, it's just… I don't know if I'll survive this war long enough to meet him even once.' Harry sighed and fiddled with the jar of sea lavender that Luna had placed as her own personal marker for the Elf that had rescued her from Malfoy Manor. Harry inhaled the crisp and slightly salty night air and gazed up at the stars, suddenly remembering a Muggle rhyme. _Star light, star bright…_

'Knut for your thought.' _Speaking of star bright..._

'You think my thoughts are worth a Knut?' he said, keeping his eyes obstinately fixed on the night sky. Hermione sat down beside him and dug into the beaded bag she had tied to the belt loop of her jeans.

'You're right.' She held out a large gold coin. 'Is a Galleon enough? I refuse to go any higher.' He closed her hand over the Galleon and pushed it gently away.

'Just ask. I am yours for the taking.' Hermione licked her lips slowly and smirked.

'Why are you out here when the party is in there?' She thought she already knew the answer. Harry had his brooding face on.

'Just…thinking.' Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

'Listen to me Potter, because I'm only going to say this once.' She waited until she saw she had his attention before she continued. 'It. Was. Not Your. Fault.' She ended each word with a hard poke to the chest. Harry resisted the urge to rub his chest and glared at Hermione.

'I'm the one who…'

'Blah, blah, blah.' Hermione interrupted with another eye roll. 'I've heard this song before Harry and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. You are not to blame for everything that goes wrong in the world.' She took a deep breath in and out. 'Harry,' she said her voice softer now. 'If Dobby had a do-over, he would still die to save you. That's just the kind of person he was.' Harry sniffed, wanting desperately not to cry right now.

'What about you? You were hurt because of me.' Harry whispered. He still heard her screams in his nightmares and some nights would sneak into the girl's bedroom just to watch her breath, to remind himself she still was able to. Hermione placed her hand over his and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Harry, if it was my torture that brought you and the others time to escape, then yes, I would go through that again. But just remember, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere.' Harry tried to surreptitiously wipe away his tears and Hermione politely pretended not to notice.

'Why?' he croaked.

'Because you're everything.' She said in a matter of fact tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He scoffed.

'Yeah, the bloody hero of the wizarding world.' He spat bitterly. 'So you'd die for the Chosen One…'

A firm hand gripped his chin and turned his head forcefully. He was a little scared to see the anger in Hermione's bright brown eyes. She was giving him her patented "don't mess with me" look, the one that once had Fred and George Weasley quaking in their dragon hide boots.

'Harry, you idiot.' She hissed. I don't mean you're everything to the wizarding world, the hero that will save them all. I mean you're everything to _me_.' She let go of his chin and her eyes sparkled with something that wasn't anger but Harry couldn't identify.

'Harry, all those adventures I followed you on. All those times I stuck by you even when I knew I may die. I didn't do those things because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the prophesied warrior against Him With The Made Up Name Who Doesn't Have The Common Decency To Stay Dead. I did all those things, and would do them again in a heartbeat, because I love you, you great stupid prat.' She swooped in and Harry didn't know if she had been aiming for his cheek or his lips because while most of the kiss landed on his cheek, the very corner of his mouth was caught. Before he could blink it was over and Hermione was standing up and walking away.

'Come in soon. Remus is about to leave.' Then she was gone and Harry swore the spot where she'd kissed him was burning up.

Harry knew what a kiss felt like. Cho had kissed him fifth year, if that could be called a kiss. He and Ginny had spent the better part of two months snogging. Harry was no novice when it came to kissing. So why was he left alone in a cottage garden asking himself was that really a kiss? _Did Hermione Granger just kiss me?_ He only felt slightly guilty that he hoped the answer was yes.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

**I'm kidding. Still have the epilogue to go. I won't say how it ends. And for those who already know-no telling. **

**Oh and don't short change me on the reviews. **


	8. Epilogue

Title: Let's Not and Pretend We Did  
>Summary: Seven times Harry and Hermione almost kissed. Epilogue; finally.<br>Disclaimer: Pffft.  
>AN So here it is my darlings. The final installment of _Let's not and Pretend We Did. _It's rushed and the end sucks but I had so much fun with this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and/or alerted this story. My original plan was to write two epilogues. One Harmony and one canon. But then I realised a canon ending wouldn't really fit in with the rest of the story. So read on for pure Harmony fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY<strong>

Harry sat under an old oak tree next to the lake trying desperately not to let his mind wander to the bodies in the makeshift morgue in the Hogwarts dungeon, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin and so many others were all dead-because of him.

'It wasn't your fault.' said a soft voice from behind him. Startled, Harry twisted around and raised his newly repaired wand at the intruder. His half formed curse died on his lips as he saw Hermione, her arms raised in surrender.

'Sorry, I should not have snuck up on you.' She apologised. Harry lowered his wand and turned back towards the lake. She took his silence as an invitation and lowered herself down next to him.

'What isn't my fault' Harry asked, knowing full well what she meant. Hermione linked her arms with his and rested her head on his shoulder. The smell of old books and soap overwhelmed him and even full of self-loathing and guilt, Harry allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling that came with being in Hermione's presence. That feeling he equated with returning to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. The feeling of coming home.

'We talked about this. At Shell Cottage. Not every death is your fault, in fact none of the deaths are your fault.' Harry snorted.

'What about Riddle?' Hermione shrugged, rather awkwardly as she was still cuddled up to Harry.

'You gave him a chance. It was more than any of our friends got.' She spat bitterly. If that snake faced git wasn't already dead then she would gladly feed him to a Dementor.

'My logical side knows it wasn't my fault. But the rest of me will need a while to catch up.' Hermione nodded in agreement and they fell into silence once more.

'Harry…' Hermione said tentatively.

'Yes Hermione?'

'Are you with Ginny?'

'No.' Hermione waited a minute before asking why. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

'I don't know. It's like…what we had was great but it would have never lasted.'

'Passion,' Hermione said, nodding sagely. 'Burns bright but fast'

'Yeah.' Harry glanced at his one constant in life, who was staring out at the lake without really seeing it.

'You and Ron?' She looked up at him and gave a small, sad smile.

'Not happening. He missed his chance and I did give him a fair few. Plus he's more like an irritating but lovable brother than a potential boyfriend.'

'Oh.'

'Yep.' And in a move that would soon become as natural to him as breathing, Harry kissed his best friend of seven years.

As kisses go, this one wasn't anything to base a sonnet on. The earth didn't tremble and neither participant saw fireworks or heard the Halleluiah chorus. It was close lipped and chaste and all around uninspired. Harry and Hermione would both rate it as the best kiss of their lives.

'That kiss was seven years in the making.' Hermione said when they finally came up for air. Harry grinned cheekily at her and it made Hermione's heart leap to see him smile. After the horrors of last night she'd been sure she would need to spend weeks trying to coax a smile from him.

'Then we have a lot of lost time to make up for.'


End file.
